aku ingin selalu bersamamu
by Namida Kurusu
Summary: perasaan eren tak seperti dulu yang menganggapnya hanya sebagai saudara tapi setelah yang mereka lalui selama ini mereka menjadi lebih dari hanya sekedar saudara


Fic pertama saya -,- , butuh saran yang membangun

**Shingeki No Kyojin - Mikasa x Eren**

.

Enjoy read minna

.

.

Namaku Eren Jeager, sudah hampir 2 tahun aku di vonis mempunyai penyakit Leukimia, ayah dan ibuku telah meninggal sewaktu aku masih kecil, sekarang tinggallah aku bersama saudara angkatku Mikasa Ackermen.

Selama ini hampir 2 tahun ini aku hanya bisa terkujur lemah di ranjang kamar rumah sakit, dengan infusan di tangan kiriku, karna setiap aku keluar dari rumah sakit selalu saja penyakitku kambuh.

"eren, ayo bangun kita sarapan dulu"ucap mikasa membangunkanku.

"em.."dengan malas aku terbangun

"bagaimana tidurnya ? nyenyak ?"perhatian mikasa padaku tak pernah terlewat.

"ya, tidurku nyenyak, bagaimana denganmu? Pekerjaanmu?"ucapku pada mikasa

"kalau eren tidurnya nyenyak apa lagi aku kan ?"ucap mikasa sambil tersenyum, lalu dia menambahkan "pekerjaanku baik-baik saja eren, jangan memikirkan pekerjaanku, toh itu pekerjaankukan"ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

'Aku malu mikasa, aku malu, selalu kamu yang bekerja keras demi aku, sedangkan aku hanya terbaring tak berdaya, dan tak melakukan apa-apa'ucapku dalam hati.

"eren eren eren"

"oh, ya?"panggailan mikasa membangunkankua dari lamunan

"ko memalun, ayo di makan, nanti nasinya dingin"mikasa membujukku.

"malas, aku bosan makan makanan yang tidak ada rasanya ini, aku ingin cepat keluar dari sini mikasa!"

"iya aku tau"

'ya selama ini mikasa selalu membujukku supaya aku bisa sembuh, dia selalu menjanjikanku untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah sakit yang membosankan ini, tapi mana buktinya ?'

"tapi kalau kamu inginkeluar dari rumah sakit kamu harus sembuh dulukan eren?"tambah dia sambil tersenyum

"em.."dengan malas dan terpaksa aku memakan makanan yang tidak berasa itu huek, sangat tidak enak.

**Tok tok tok**

"permisi, tuan eren waktunya cuci darah"suster memanggilku, dengan senyuman ala setannya itu

"iya sus, eren siap"ucap mikasa pada suster sambil memandangiku, "eren sudah waktunya cuci darah, ayo aku temani"

"ya, kamu jangan pergi sebelum aku selesai yah, kamu harus temani aku"

"iya eren"

"janji?"

"janji"

Aku percaya, karna mikasa tak pernah bohong sekalipun padaku. Selama cuci darah aku sendiri di dalam ruangan hanya ada cahaya dan para dokter serta suster, walaupun aku tau mikasa melihatku di depan ruangan ini tapi entah kenapa jika mikasa tidak di sampingku aku selalu merasa takut. _Payah._

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan eren?"

"dia baru selesai di cuci darah hari ini"

"lalu kamu masih tetap mau bersama dia?"

"tentu saja"

"kamu tidak merasa lelah menghadapinya mikasa?"

"tidak"

"apa dia akan benar-benar sembuh?"

"jangan banyak bertanya, eren pasti sembuh!PASTI."

"bagaimana tentang keuanganmu?"

"aku baik-baik saja"

"apa kamu me-"

"URUSAI!, tidak bisakah kamu lebih cerewet lagi jean?!"

"gomenasai"

"lupakan"

.

.

.

Seperti biasa ada suara ketikkan keyboard di sampingku, 'itu pasti mikasa'.

"kau sudah bangn eren"

"em.. ohayou"lucu sekali, aku selalu menggucapkannya setiap aku bangun, entah jam berapa ini.

"ohayou eren"ucap mikasa sambil tertawa kecil

"kau sedang bekerja? Apa biaya perawatanku kurang ?"

"ya aku ada deadline satu minggu lagi, jadi aku harus buru-buru membuatnya"

_dia selalu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tentang biaya perawaatanku, aku sangat-sangat merasa malu!_

"eren, tak usah kwatir, aku akan selalu melindungimu"mikasa menambahkan

"em.."

Kami telah menjual semua yang kami punya selama ini, dari mulai apartemen, mobil, motor, dan rumah yang terakhir kami tinggalipun ikut kami jual untuk biaya perawatanku.

"hari ini jean akan datang"

"oh ya? Apa hubunganmu dengannya semakin dekat mikasa?"

"jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, kita hanya teman eren"

'entah mengapa aku merasa lega mikasa'

"kamu cemburu eren?"goda mikasa sambil tertawa kekeh

"konyol! Kita hanya saudara mikasa"

'entah kenapa rasaku padanya bukan hanya sebagai saudara saja, aku tak pernah tau perasaan apa ini'

"oh yah? Terus kenapa wajahmu merah eren?"goda mikasa lagi

"stop mikasa, kau selalu menggodaku"ucapku kesal

"hihihi aku menyayangimu eren"ucap mikasa sambil tertawa

"emm.. aku juga"rilihku padanya, berharap agar dia mendengar ucapanku tadi

"apa? Aku tidak mendengar, kurang keras eren"goda mikasa lagi sambil tertawa puas

"ahhh sudahlah kalo kau tidak mendengar, aku tak akan mengulanginya, wle"

_Aku tau kamu mendengarku mikasa_

"aku senang kau akhirnya mau mengatakan itu eren"ucap mikasa sambil menitikan air mata

"ah sudahlah, jangan menangis"lalu aku memeluknya karna aku tak pernah ingin wanita yang selalu ada di sampingku menitikan air matanya walaupun aku tau itu air mata kebahagiaannya

.

.

.

_Euh.. tubuhku terasa berat, ku buka mataku oh ternyata mikasa tertidur diatas perutku pantas saja berat.._

"hei mikasa bangun"aku berusaha membangunkan mikasa dengan menggerak-gerakkan pipinya.._aku menyukai ini_.

_aku tak pernah berani membangunkan mikasa dengan suaraku yang keras karna aku tau dia sangat-sangat lelah, bahkan dia yang sedang tidurpun masih terlihat begitu lelah._

**Tok tok tok**

_Ah sialan siapa itu menggaketkan!_"y-ya? S-siapa? Masuk saja"

"em.. ini aku eren"

"oh.. hai jean"_untung saja aku hanya mengusap-usap kepala mikasa_"huff"eren menghela nafasnya karna kaget oleh kedatangan jean walaupun mikasa telah membicarakan padanya bahwa jean akan dating.

"kau terlihat sedikit kaget, ada apa ? "Tanya jean

"em.. t-tidak, aku hanya kaget kamu tiba-tiba dating tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu"jawab eren sembari tertawa kekeh. _Berbohong_

"memangnya mikasa belum membicarakannya?"Tanya jean lagi

"em.. ya mungkin dia lupa"jawab eren lagi sembari tertawa kekeh..

"oh.."

"kau tak membawa sesuatu jean ?"Tanya eren.

"anu.. aku bawa buah-buah untukmu dan mikasa"jawab jean sambil tersenyum

"oh arigatto jean"eren tersenyum sembari mengambil buah-buah pemberian jean.

"ya"jean menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu lalu dia melanjutkan "etto apa mikasa masih tertidur ? eren?"

"oh iya, dia masih tidur.. sepertinya dia terlalu lelah bekerja sehingga tidurnya nyenyak sekali"ucap eren sembari nyengir.

"em.. ya sudah aku pulang yah, eren.."ucap jean sambil berjalan menuju pintu

"apa ada yang perlu aku sampaikan padanya jika ia bangun?"Tanya eren menghentikan langkah jean

"em.."jawab jean berfikir"tak usah"tambahnya.

"oke, arigatto telah menjengukku"

"ya"ucap jean sambil melanjutkan langkahnya pergi

.

**1 jam kemudian**

"hooaaaa… "

"hai mikasa, tidurmu nyenyak sekali"sapa eren sambil memainkan pipi mikasa

"hentikan itu eren"ucap mikasa sambil menggembungkan pipinya"jam berapa ini?"Tanya mikasa

"emm.. entahlah"jawab eren sambil tertawa polos

"apa ada yang datang ?"Tanya mikasa lagi

"ya"

"siapa?"

"jean"sepertinya ia ragu untuk melanjutkan"emm.. sepertinya ia ingin menemuimu, bukan untuk menjenggukku"tambah eren yang tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya pada pipi mikasa.

"kenapa kamu mengira begitu eren?"Tanya mikasa karna heran, sedangkan ia telah melihat ada parsel buah-buahan yang sudah pasti untuk orang sakit.

"dia datang hanya memberi parsel itu saja mungkin jika kamu tidak tertidur tadi dia ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu"

**TBC**

Gomen kalo kata-katanya ada yang ngga pas atau rancu maklum masih abal-abal w

Minta review yang membangun …

Hontoni arigatto sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca story abal-abal ..


End file.
